Pink Telephone Boxes
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: The Doctor gets a surprise while enjoying the milky way asteroid belt...
1. Pink Telephone Box

_**Chapter 1:**__ A Pink telephone box_

_DPOV:_

There they were, looking at the asteroid belt that divided the Milky Way. The silence was peaceful.

He, The Doctor was sitting at the edge of the Tardis along with Amy Pond. She had wanted to see a little bit of home, while Rory took over the shower, in their room.

"What on Earth is that?" he turned around and saw Amy pointing into the distance. And with his keen sight he saw something that nearly shocked him senseless. But didn't. Luckily.

A pink telephone box was jumping about the meteors, and not only that, it twirled, bounced and somersaulted. Only one person would drive something like that, and survive to tell the tale. Again and again.

Getting up and running inside the Tardis, he went to the centre control panel.

Amy followed silently behind him. Rory not knowing what events were taking place was singing Mamma Mia in the shower.

Once the doctor had tracked the ship and logged on to it, a message popped up.

_Hey Doc! That you there? What have you done to that Tardis!_

He stepped back in shock. He let no one call him that. Apart from one, well let hadn't been an option with them.

Amy went up to the screen and read the message. Turning around he could see the smile on her face, and he knew he would be teased loads for this. But he could also see the curiosity in her gaze. And he knew he was worrying her and the other by staying silent.

But before he could reply a new message came to the screen.

_Caught you by surprise, did I? It's been years since I did that. Well are you going to let me on board, or are you just going to gape like a fish all day?_

He could almost see the laughter in their voice. And doing something he never thought he would ever be able to do, he pressed the button that linked two ships together and walked to the doors.

Swinging them open, he saw the bubblegum pink telephone box link to his Tardis. And by the look of it, it hadn't been anyway damaged and could still turn on its disguise.

The door opened dramatically, always their style. Amy followed him to the platform, and he could see her eyes brimming with questions.

But she would have to wait; after all he'd been waiting to see this person for more years than he can remember…

* * *

_note: hey guys hope you like this, my first swing into the Doctor Who world, i hope to update soon, i just got this idea and i had to write it down, hope i got everyone interested! :)_


	2. Gold painted Boots

_**Chapter 2:**__ Gold Painted Boots_

_APOV:_

She couldn't believe it! And neither would Rory when he finally would come downstairs.

There right in front of the Tardis, connected by a ramp that she never knew existed. Was a pink telephone box! A PINK TELEPHONE BOX! Was this what the end of the universe looked like, if it was it had a funny way in showing it. Or was it the Doctor's revenge for all the jokes she and Rory had played on him?

But looking at the doctor she could tell he was just as stumped. But his transfixed eyes showed a deep knowing of something he had been denying. Perhaps it was an old friend or someone who he thought was dead.

Never the less she was curious, who on Earth would get away and think of calling the Doctor, 'Doc'? He didn't even blink an eye, or get silently angry. He definitely must know this person…or alien?

At that moment the doors opened real slowly, letting Amy see inside the box.

It must be something like the Tardis, was her first thought. Bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside. And it looked so much newer, cleaner than the Doctors Tardis; it almost made it look like a skip.

For a couple of moments nothing happened, no one came out. Then she heard laughter over their heads.

Looking up she saw the bottom of a pair of army boots painted gold, swinging above her head.

"Wow, that was classic! What did I do for fun when you weren't around?" the voice spoke from up above. "Oh and I see the gods still haven't given you your number one wish." More laughter followed this statement.

"And what is that?" she asked interested that this person knew more about the Doctor than she did.

"Oh, you know Ginger ha-". The Doctor interrupted with a fake cough, but it was too late. Amy had something on him now.

"You want ginger hair?" her laughter over followed her, making her sides ache.

"That's enough, Sissy" a grown came from above. "Now come down and explain yourself." They sighed and jumped to the ground, and what Amy saw when she finally looked up nearly shocked her senseless.

* * *

_note: don't get to mad at my cliff hanger, you'll be even more amazed at the next chapter. just posting this off now cause im going on the duke of edinburgh gold, so i just wanted to post something off before i go, wish me luck! and thank you for the reviews on the last chapter they gave me the need to see this story to the end!_


	3. Escapee

_**Chapter 3:**__ Escapee_

_DPOV:_

She jumped down from her perch above the Tardis. I couldn't believe she was here, after all this time.

I thought I had left her behind, with everyone else. But there she was, dressed in gold army boots and black cloak over a Greek styled pink dress. Well, you can never look to crazy, but if someone did it would always be her.

Her dark brown hair fell to her waist, and the curls in it reminded him of what his normal or first hair looked like.

Her face split into a grin and she skipped inside his Tardis, walking up to the control panel she quickly over looked everything was in order.

If earth years she looked about twenty, but in actual fact she was much older.

"Well you've certainly been busy. I've searched for you for quite some time, but you tend to jump around quite a bit. Rose is quite cool, Martha is pregnant, and Donna well she's Donna isn't she?"

He was quite taken back, she knew of his adventures? How long had she been wondering on her own? Why had she only come now?

"Sarah seems to be more out there, do you know her son's at University? And jack, wow what he's done for Torchwood-"

"How long?" his interruption made her look up, her features turned to stone.

"Awhile, I escaped. After you, I wanted to tell you about the Master. Mother didn't know, no one knew, where he was I mean. But I heard a rumour, and then you disappeared."

"It was a war, Sissy. I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Yeah? I was the first then mother. Then somehow everyone, they were surprised. I don't blame you, everything changed, even the people. I miss it _so_ much."

She bent over the controls, her face hidden by her long hair. But he knew that it held the pain that he still felt, would always feel.

"Um, yeah guys. Would you mind bringing me up to date? You to know each other right?" Amy's voice came from behind him, he could tell by the tone in her voice she was leaning on one hip and ready to fire a lot of questions.

"Sure, we know each other. Were from the same planet, hasn't the Doctor told you?" her face turned to Amy questioningly, and then snapped to his. "Don't you tell any of your companions of me?"

"No, it hurt too much to even think about." He looked at the glass floor, not before seeing Sissy's face develop a frown.

"Well I'm here now, and I've always told you to look on the bright side of things."

He grinned; this was just like old times. Like the time they Stoll one of the smaller Tardis's and took it for a joy ride.

"well then introductions are in place, Sissy this is Amelia Pond, upstairs is her Husband Rory-"

But before he could finish the two girls stepped towards each other, shaking the others hand.

"Just Amy, thanks."

"How do you do, I'm The Sister. Sister of the Doctor."

* * *

_note: DUN DUN DA! wow, it's been like FOREVER since i last updated, i am SO sorry. seriously. well what do you think of it? was that what you were expecting? tell me what you think, i'd love to hear it. and PLEASE REVIEW! love you forever if you do!_


End file.
